mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hebo
thumb|300px|La deidad Hebo representado en el Shan Hai Jing, edición de 1597.Hebo (Chino: 河伯; literalmente: "Señor del Río") es una deidad adorada como el dios del río Amarillo. El río Amarillo (Huang He) es uno de los principales ríos, siendo de gran importancia cultural en China. Esto se refleja en las leyendas de la mitología china en torno a la deidad Hebo. El nombre Hebo significa "Señor del Río", siendo este caso "el Río", refiriéndose al principal río del norte de China, el Huang He o río Amarillo, que toma su nombre del abundante limo amarillento de la meseta Loess pro el que pasa gran parte de sus aguas. Sin embargo, el término descriptivo, Hebo, no era su único nombre, y su adoración estaba ampliamente extendida geográficamente. La personalidad atribuida a Hebo se relaciona con el carácter del propio río Amarillo: un río que ha sido descrito como uno de los mayores bienes de China así como una de las mayores fuentes de tristeza. Algunas de las inundaciones más grandes del mundo, con la consecuente pérdida de vidas humanas, se debieron al aumento de las aguas del río Amarillo, que ha cambiado su recorrido estableciendo un nuevo cauce. El río Amarillo ha sido una de las principales fuentes de irrigación de granjas que ha proporcionado las necesidades alimenticias de la población desde el albor de la civilización china hasta la actualidad. Hasta cierto punto, la deidad Hebo es la personificación del carácter del río. Sin embargo, Hebo también ha tenido una función importante en la historia de la adoración religiosa en China (Especialmente en el norte), así como una función más general en términos de la cultura china, incluyendo la literatura y poesía. Nombres Hebo también era conocido como Bingyi (冰夷)Christie, Anthony (1968). Chinese Mythology. Feltham: Hamlyn Publishing. ISBN 0600006379.,pp. 79, 82-83Strassberg, Richard E. (2002). A Chinese Bestiary: Strange Creatures from the Guideways Through Mountains and Seas. Berkeley: University of California Press. ISBN 0-520-21844-2., pp. 201-203. En el presente, el significado de bo (伯) se considera generalmente el de un título honorífico, de designación noble o marcial, similar a los títulos europeos de nobleza como "conde" o "duque". He (河) puede usarse genericamente para referirse a los ríos, o a varios flujos de agua en particular, pero en este caso está principalmente asociado con el río Amarillo de China. Su nombre también puede encontrarse como Ho Bo. o Ping-yi . Personalidad thumb|300px|Cascada Hukou en el río amarillo. Hebo era el dios del río Amarillo, uno de los ríos más grandes con una relación íntima con la cultura china. Al ser su personificación, se le consideraba tanto benevolente como codicioso, impredecible y peligrosamente destructivo. El erudito Jin, Guo Pu, comentó que las ilustraciones antiguas mostraban a Hebo en su carro tirado por dos dragones a través de las nubes en todas las direcciones. En las "Nueve Canciones" de Canciones de Chu, un intérprete narra un viaje de bodas con él en el carruaje tirado por dos dragones. Algunos relatos antiguos, como el libro Shizi donde otorga el Diagrama del Río a Yu el grande, describe a Hebo con la cara blanca de un humano y el cuerpo de un pez. El poema "Cuestiones celestiales" alude al mito en el que Houyi dispara a Hebo. El comentarista Han, Wang Yi, lo anotó con la siguiente historia: El Huainanzi afirmó que Houyi había disparado a Hebo porque el último había ahogado a gente. Un capítulo del Zhuangzi menciona a Hebo visitando el mar del norte, donde reside Ruo, dios del mar: Adoración histórica thumb|300px|"El Duque del Río" (He Bo), de la sección de Nueve Canciones, poema número 8 de 11, de la versión anotada de Chu Ci, publicada bajo el título de Li sao, autor atribuido como Qu Yuan (autores actuales de las Nueve Canciones se desconocen), y con ilustraciones de Xiao Yuncong. Se creía que el río Amarillo se originaba en el mitológico monte Kunlun, creando un culto a Hebo en los antiguos estados del noroeste y centro de China antes de extenderse al sur. Hebo fue adorado en varias épocas como objeto de sacrificio humano y como una figura en el culto imperial. Se ha dicho que Hebo ayudó a Yu el grande a terminar la Gran Inundación de CHina, proporcionándole un mapa del río Amarillo; y a veces la mitología de Hebo se relaciona con la de Yi, también conocido como Houyi.Yang, Lihui, et al. (2005). Handbook of Chinese Mythology. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-533263-6, pp. 131 En los sacrificios se han ahogado tanto animales como humanos, incluyendo a mujeres jóvenes destinadas a convertirse en las esposas del dios. Las inscripciones de huesos oraculares proporcionan pruebas sólidas de la adoración sacrificial de Hebo durante la dinastía Shang.Hawkes, David, translator and introduction (2011 1985). Qu Yuan et al., The Songs of the South: An Ancient Chinese Anthology of Poems by Qu Yuan and Other Poets. London: Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-14-044375-2, pp. 113-114 Parece que el sacrificio humano continuó hasta el periodo de los Reinos Combatientes, destacando la presentación de huma esposa humana virgen, flotando en una balsa nupcial en la superficie del río, como ofrenda a Hebo. Esta práctica terminó por la acción del ministro Ximen Bao. Sin embargo, en otros lugares continuaron los sacrificios nupciales hasta la época de Shi Huangdi del estado Qin. El libro Zhuangzi afirmó que los shamanes wu y sacerdotes zhu al cargo de los rituales consideraban a los bueyes con frentes blancas, los cerdos con hocicos respingones y humanos con hemorroides no aptos para las ofrendas. Hubo casos donde la gente ahogó caballos y arrojó objetos de valor como sacrificio. Durante la dinastía Han, se registran sacrificios ocasionales de objetos de jade junto a caballos vivos. Cultura Hebo es uno de los personajes principales de Jiu Ge, las Nueve Canciones, una obra recopilada por el antiguo poeta Chu Ci. Las letras del Jiu Ge, incluyendo la sección "He Bo", parecen haber pertenecido originalmente a alguna representación dramática religiosa que incluía disfraces, coreografía, acompañamiento musical y otros aspectos que, a diferencia de la letra, no han sobrevivido. De las deidades mencionadas, Hebo es una de las que tiene más atractivo cultural popular. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Chinos Categoría:SMITE Categoría:Dioses fluviales